Demoted!
by DarkRoadHina
Summary: After Hibari is demoted to vice president of the disciplinary committee, and the new leader is a young girl who treats him like a kid, he is plently pissed. To not lose it,Hibari needs a toy, and he knows exactly who he wants. Tsuna/Hibari 1827 On Hiatus
1. Chapter 1

Hibari pushed his hair back with his right hand, one of his precious tonfa's out, the other one hidden behind his back. He was making his way back from what had been another hectic morning, too loud. Too many people!

He sighed as he stormed through the halls threatening the couple of students who were being tardy, with a flash of the tonfa and his sadistic smile they had ran away, scared out of their wits.

He was nearly in his quiet reception room, were he could tune out, get on with the paper work, and stare casually out at the scenery of the school ground before it would be once again filled with rowdy school children.

He had finally made it outside, the door was shut, but he could see the light fading through the small door window. He hadn't opened the curtains. He raised his tonfa, prepared to attack whoever was in his precious room.

Slam, the door crashed open, from were he had pushed it with quite a lot of force.

"Be careful," spoke the voice, as Hibari raised his eyes to look at the person in the room.

A young woman was sat on his office chair, her legs crossed, and her long red hair flowing onto his wooden desk.

His eyes narrowed and she picked this up and smiled.

"Hibari Kyoyua, I assume?" she said, and began writing on a piece of paper on the desk.

"Who the hell are you?" he barked through his gritted teeth, at the sight that this girl was sitting in his office, and not quivering at the sight of him.

"Oh didn't the head master tell you, I'm the new head of the disciplinary committee, Takeda Ai" she said, her eyes focusing down on the paper.

Hibari gripped his tonfas tightly, his fingernails digging in.

"Excuse me?" he questioned, beginning to raise the tonfas.

"You heard me, I assume your not death Mr. vice president," she replied, briefly looking up at him, a small smile on her lips.

She pushed the chair back and arose from the chair, her hips swaying slightly, her hands still on a sheet of paper which she was reading with most interest.

She turned it round and shoved the piece of paper in his hands.

He looked down and studied it, the words 'demoted' and for reasons because of 'over use of violence' stood out the most.

Hibari felt rage build within him, his tonfas came up, but this only made her smile wider.

She reached out and patted him on the head, which made him flinch away, causing him to shoot her a look of pure disgust.

She grinned again, and went to sit back down, she flicked her hair that got caught, and arranged her self comfortably in his office chair.

"Now Hibari-san, if you don't mind I need you to go on patrol, and no violence, try and deal with it in the most non violent way possible," she stated.

Now Hibari was pissed, she was ordering him around! Him! OF ALL PEOPLE! HIM!

He threw the tonfa in her general direction but it was soon battered away to the floor much to his surprise.

He quickly glanced from his discarded tonfa, to her who was sitting there holding a wooden katana in one hand, but still reading the paper work and continuing to ignore the fact that he had just thrown something at her.

"Hibari-san chop chop! Oh and tonfas now," she lectured him sternly.

He gave her another look of disgust and held onto his remaining tonfa like a little kid with a favourite teddy bear.

She got out of the chair again, and slowly reached down for the tonfa on the floor, then walked over slowly towards him to collect the other one.

Her hand reaching out for the other one. Her words like a parent.

"Now Hibari-san if you don't give me that now, you're going to be in trouble," she reassured him.

His eyes became slits, and he felt like clobbering her over the head.

"I can demote you further, I can make you leave the committee," she told him. He was so reluctant but he finally shoved it in her hand.

"Good." She perched on the desk, crossing her legs again.

"Now as I said Hibari-san. No violence. It is only needed if they attack you. That doesn't give you any excuses though, if you raise your hand unneeded, you will receive a punishment, my eyes are everywhere, and so I'll be watching." she smiled wickedly.

Hibari turned and slammed the door behind him.

He heard her laugh bitterly; he saw the wall in front of him and released his anger, punching it again and again.

"Ah! H-H-H-Hibari-san?" squeaked a tiny voice. He turned to yell at his newest victim. Someone who wasn't in class. Someone who was possibly incredibly late. Someone he could take his anger out on and bite to death.

Sawada Tsunayoshi, was stood there, his pink pouty lips quivering, his doe eyes wide. How cute. Tsuna watched Hibari's sadistic smile widen. He stepped back only to watch him take a stride forward towards him.

Any moment and his catch phrase would be out, and Tsuna would be black and blue all over.

Tsuna whimpered slightly, and began to run away down the hall way.

Hibari thought it would be fun to participate, and began chasing the terrified boy all the way out of the school building.

He noticed the boy by a wall, slumped over, gasping for air. He slowly stalked over to him, his smile widening when Tsuna has noticed him, his eyes fresh with tears. Tsuna tried to run again but ended up falling on the floor, _'what a stupid herbivore' _Hibari thought to himself and moved in on his prey. He got back up to his feet and began to rub his grazed knees, fully unaware that the scary prefect was centimetres away from him.

He turned around and jumped out of his skin, as he noticed the prefect towering over him.

Tsuna shut his eyes immediately, and made a wincing noise, but stopped. Nothing was happening.

Nothing at all.

He opened one eye gradually, to see the prefect just standing there, his hands in his pockets.

No tonfas. No pain!

"Herbivore open your eyes, look no tonfas, I _**sadly**_ can't bite you to death," sighed the prefect, he pushed back his hair and turned to lean against the wall that Tsuna was quivering by.

"W-w-why do you not have them?" Tsuna asked nervously.

"Confiscated by the new head of the disciplinary committee," Hibari stated bluntly before punching the wall centimetres away from Tsuna head, making Tsuna squeak.

"Y-Y-Your not the head anymore? Well who is?" Tsuna queried, trying hard to get as much information out of his guardian without setting him off.

"A girl. Her name is Takeda Ai."

"I've never heard of her before," Tsuna stated, wrapping his arms around him, in case he had accidentally set Hibari off, like a protection barrier.

"Same herbivore. Anyways… you're late for class herbivore, so I still can give you another kind of punishment that doesn't involve my tonfas," his smile spreading over his lips, making Tsuna shudder.

"Ummm….I'm sorry Hibari! I'll go to class now! I promise! I won't be late! Ever again! I mean it!" cried the small quivering male, his hands in a small praying pose.

Hibari grinned wickedly and slammed both of his hands next to Tsuna's head, making the smaller boy jump. Hibari leant in, inches away from the boys face. Tsuna's breaths quickened and he looked to the side, his face crimson, his cheeks boiling hot.

He could feel Hibari's warm breath tickling his ear.

"If I catch you again, then I will bite you to d-e-a-t-h," Hibari whispered, teasingly pronouncing death so he could make the young boy feel more embarrassed. Tsuna look at his scary eyes and his sadistic smile. He nodded frantically at the prefect. After Hibari released his hands from the wall, Tsuna made a run for it, holding his chest as if it was about to burst. _Why, why did he feel like this?_

Hibari leant against the wall pleased with himself, least there was something he could use to get his mind off that dam woman.

**Authors Note: This idea popped up into my head a couple of days ago and I was like yay, but I didn't want Hibari with the Oc so I picked a different couple. And being a yaoi fan girl, and absolutely loving Hibari and Tsuna. I picked that couple.**

**So please Review, I would love you comment, more chapters shall come.**


	2. Chapter 2

Ai looked through the paper work, making sure every little bit was finished. She had to make sure everything was perfect, down to the last detail. It was just the way she was, a perfectionist.

She was looking at the tonfas which she had taken from that incredibly moody boy. He seemed so miserable. I mean yes, she took his role of authority, but he was still in a position to have authority over the people. She grabbed the tonfas and swiped the air with them. She smiled. _What a brilliant weapon_. Easy to grip, and it cuts very sharp and clean through the air. No wonder he uses these things. She slid off her chair, noticing the paper work was done; she grabbed her wooden katana out from the holder that was attached to her back. She examined it, and hugged it. Her most favourite possession. She sliced the air. She still preferred her weapon; she didn't get to use it often. Well that was a little sneaky lie, outside of school; there were delinquents who needed to be dealt with. Mugging old ladies, picking on little kids, men who were drunk or just common twats pressing themselves to frightened women. They all needed dealing with, the scum, needed a beating and then taken to the police. That's why when she had recently transferred to the school after being home schooled she was asked immediately to become the leader; she was renowned for cleaning up the streets of Namimori. She smiled to herself. She was the protector, and that's what she disliked about that boy. She walked over to the filing cabinets and flicked through the many school files, the personal files, and opened the one that was addressed Hibari, Kyouya. He was a delinquent, and his disciplinary committee was filled with down right thugs, also with awful hair cuts. She laughed loudly, and began to take out a list of all the men that were on the committee. Ticking them off, making them lose their authority. Each and every one of them.

After she had finished, she noticed the clock, it was lunch time. She took up the microphone that was connected to the school speakers. The clock ticked; in a few seconds out they would come from their classes. 10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3..2..1.

"Everyone listen up, the following members of the disciplinary committee are to be dismissed and shall not return to the committee, these are…" Then she read through the whole list, of all those unnecessary delinquents. Hibari wasn't going to like this. She heard yells from the hallway, and the sudden stomping of feet. She positioned her self with her legs crossed, perched on the desk. Then looked at her watch, 3…2…1. Here they are.

"Good afternoon gentlemen," she smiled, flicking her hair and glancing at the huge gang of men that were crowding up the small reception room.

"Who the fuck are you!" one of them yelled. The chorus of loud voices began to rise.

"QUIET!" she yelled, making them all shut up immediately.

"As of today, gentleman, you have been dismissed, it is the head of the disciplinary committee's decision," she said, trying hard not to laugh at their screwed up faces.

"Hibari said that?" they all questioned. Her laugh rang out through the loud chatter, making all the men turn to her again.

"No gentleman, as of today the new head is yours truly."

The men's eyes widened in horror, but then they all started to laugh. She looked confused and raised an eyebrow.

"Don't make me laugh girly, now you seem awfully cute why don't you come with us." There disgusting smiles, made her common smile disappear.

"Oh do you need convincing." She jumped off the desk. The boys leered and yelled with delight as she moved closer to them.

"I'm against violence but this is needed."

Hibari was incredibly bored, the rumour had started to spread around that he wasn't the head anymore, and people looked down on him. He couldn't do anything, he didn't have his tonfas and he was restricted from violence as well. He sighed.

"Hey have you heard that the new leader of the disciplinary committee just went and dismissed everyone but Hibari-san and Kusakabe-san."

"I know, I wonder what they planning to do now."

Hibari picked up on their words. She had fired all of his men! His men! His subordinates!

Oh she was going to pay!

Hibari was outside the door again to the room, he slammed the door open like he had done in the morning, but what greeted him was an eyeful.

His men were piled up, one on top of the other. Behind the pile up, she was sitting peacefully writing. She seriously…couldn't have defeated all of these men.

"Ah is that you Hibari-san?" she greeted him cheerfully.

She walked towards him, squeezing past the pile of men so she could face him.

"I have a job for you," she smiled and pointed towards the pile of men. She couldn't be serious.

"Please could you clean up the mess?" she smirked as Hibari's gave her evils.

He slammed his fist against the wall, expecting her to flinch, but she was too cool and collected for her own good.

"Tut tut tut Hibari-san, now be a good boy and clean up the mess," she said grabbing his head to nod 'yes' with her incredible strength. He really did want to beat this girl to a pulp, it sucked that she was a woman and not a man.

"Also here," she handed him an arm band, with the words vice-president, and unclipped the one he was wearing, and then clipped it to her arm.

"See ya later Hibari-san." She smiled then waved and left him with the huge mess to clean up, while he seethed in anger.

"Dame-Tsuna," Reborn said whilst him and Tsuna walked through the school corridors.

"Yes Reborn?" Tsuna asked, sighing at the nickname he was given by his tutor.

"I have a feeling we will be getting an addition to the family soon," he smiled.

"For the last time Reborn there not my family, there my fri—

Bump.

Tsuna hit something hard and looked up. He was facing a very attractive tall red head, he blushed in embarrassment but she just displayed a charming smile.

"I'm s-s-sorry," he explained, while looking ashamed.

Reborn took a glance at her; 'soon' he smiled then shook his head at his pupil.

"It's ok, just make sure you watch were your going in future," she lectured him kindly.

He nodded then looked away, looking at her from the corner of his eye. A flash of the red armband caught his attention.

That was Hibari's armband! Why did she have it?

"She's obviously the new head of the disciplinary committee Dame-Tsuna," whispered Reborn to him.

"Hey REBORN stop reading my mind," Tsuna yelled frantically.

He look forward, she was still there, staring at him intensely.

He blushed, his whole face going tomato red, as she studied him.

"My name is Ai, Takeda Ai, it's very nice to meet you, I'm new," she smiled.

"I'm also, as you can see the new head of the disciplinary committee," she then added on. Tsuna nodded in reply.

"My name is…

"Tsunayoshi Sawada right?" she stated, with a beautiful smile.

"Ah! Yes that's my name, how did you know?" he asked, confused.

"Oh! That doesn't matter, hey Sawada-san, be careful in future," she said her face covered with that charming smile, but her tone serious.

"Why?" Tsuna asked, at the sudden out burst.

She leant forward, and close to Tsuna's ear.

"Well you're awfully cute, and I know there's perverts at this school."

Tsuna felt himself splutter, and his face became incredibly crimson.

"Good bye Tsunayoshi."

She waved and walked away leaving Tsuna speechless and Reborn rolling his eyes at his stupid pupil.

**Authors note: Ok here is the next chapter; I hope you enjoyed it, even though it might seem crappy.**

**Please review! ^^ I will be really happy if you do!**

**I take it most people don't like Ai at the moment xD, but I hope you'll grow to love her. Reborn got mentioned in this one, he will make more apprenances, sadly, I like slightly dislike reborn.**

**xD Again hope you enjoyed it, more chapters are on the way. More chapters will come faster if you review *hint* *hint* xD yes no pressure :P**


	3. Chapter 3

Tsuna was lying on his bed at home, staring up at the ceiling, he was bored but that girl's phrase was playing on his mind. What did she mean by him being 'cute' and 'watch out for perverts'? He was confused. Reborn sighed at how dense his pupil was being. Reborn could tell that it would probably be more than 'soon' that Tsuna would have another member of the family.

He smiled, wondering how strong they were going to be, he had an idea, and hoped it would be that person.

"Hey Dame-Tsuna, have you done your homework?" Reborn asked his very lazy pupil. Tsuna was still day dreaming. Reborn rolled his eyes and made Leon turn into a mallet. Bang! Tsuna let out a yelp and came back to the real world.

"Hey Reborn, what was that for?" he cried rubbing his forehead, that now had a lovely large red bump on it.

"You ignored me when I was talking to you, that is very rude," Reborn explained.

"Oh and hitting someone of the head with a mallet is not rude either," Tsuna whinged.

"Anyway what were you think about?" he asked his pupil full aware anyways, Tsuna was like an open book.

"Not much, just about what Ai was saying, I can't believe she's the new head of the disciplinary committee, I wonder how Hibari-san is ….

Tsuna paused, and wondered why he was worrying about Hibari, I mean Hibari was his cloud guardian and all, but it was obvious that Hibari hated his guts. He was always calling him 'herbivore' and hitting Tsuna with his tonfas. So why did he care about how he was feeling?

Reborn raised an eyebrow, as he noticed Tsuna graphically think to himself.

'Maybe I'll invite him to eat with the gang tomorrow, maybe that will cheer him up…wait' Tsuna hesitated and shook his head, 'probably not'.

He laid back onto his back. Why was Hibari in his mind? Why?

Hibari was sitting in the office, impatiently taping his foot, wanting his tonfas back.

She was silently reading more of the paper work. A random pair of glasses had appeared on her face, did she even need those?

"Ah Hibari-san, we lack members now," she stated, her finger pointing up in the air, like she was making a speech.

"That's because you got rid of them all," he grumbled, she let out a laugh, which only made him more pissed off.

"Oh I did, didn't I," she said innocently, which only made Hibari want to tape her mouth shut.

"So Hibari, as of tomorrow I have a job for you!" she grinned.

Hibari gave her another look of death which only made her want to smile even more. 'When something annoys you Ai just smile' she told herself.

"What is it?" he grunted.

"I need you to recruit members, who are not thugs, but good honest, kind people, oh and the first one I want you to recruit is Tsunayoshi Sawada, have you heard of him?"

Hibari wanted to laugh his head off. She couldn't be serious! That herbivore! Of all people.

"You're kidding right?" he asked, trying to stop him from laughing.

"No, I'm not," she replied back, her face very serious.

"I want him in this committee, he seems kind and honest and that's what I want for this committee."

"But he doesn't have any good qualities; he's just a stupid herbivore," Hibari stated, with a large smirk, throwing his head back to let out a bitter laugh.

He felt something poke his throat; he looked down, to see the wooden katana poking at his throat gently. She was stood over him smiling. Who was this girl? What was with her reflexes? Her speed! He hadn't even seen her coming.

"Now Hibari-san, that sort of attitude is not tolerated in my committee, you must be kind, and care for all the pupils of the school, your soul reason is to protect them from thugs, and keep the peace," she explained still was the katana pointed at his throat.

She released it and banged him on the head a little. Making Hibari's scowl increase.

"Now that's your job, so do it, or leave," she smiled bitterly, a bit too sparkly and fake.

He looked away, pissed off as usually.

"Oh and Hibari-san, you were a good boy today, so as a reward, here." Hibari had ignored the patronizing statement as he was too busy taking back his precious tonfas.

"But any unnecessary violence, and threatening innocent students with them, will get you a penalty, and I will take them back," she said sounding like a scolding parent talking to a toddler.

"Oh and Hibari-san, you can leave now."

Hibari was out like a flash. There was no way he was staying with her.

The door shut loudly behind him, which made Ai grit her teeth slightly.

She looked at the sofa, in the room, and sat down, then laid out onto it, and shut her eyes.

The door bell rung and Tsuna wondered who it was. Probably no one important, if so his mother would deal with them.

It was late anyways, well late for any guests that is, well if you considered 8 o'clock late.

"Tsuna-chan!" he heard his mother call him.

"You have a guest, I'm sending him up to your room, kay~"

Tsuna wondered who his guest was; maybe it was Gokudera or Yamamoto. They were normally around his house. Gokudera getting angry at Yamamoto for play fighting with Tsuna, which he thought was too dangerous for his 'precious' tenth. He hoped it wasn't someone too annoying.

He heard a knock on the door, and it opened, he turned to face it and his eyes widened.

"H-H-H-Hibari-san!" he squeaked.

The prefect stood in his doorway, looking threatening and scary as always.

Hibari closed the door behind him, Tsuna glanced around for Reborn in I hope he would be here to protect him but Reborn was missing, just brilliant.

"Herbivore," Hibari walked towards the quivering the male, loving the fact every step he made towards the herbivore would make him panic and jump, which just made his face so irresistibly cute.

Hibari's sadistic smile appeared which made Tsuna shiver. He then saw them, that flash of metal, the steel tonfas.

No Ai had given him them back!

Tsuna pressed himself into the corner of the room, on his bed, in a tight little ball. His hands wrapped around his knees.

Hibari leant one of his knees onto the bed, and slowly moved his way up to the frightened boy. He wrapped his tonfa around the back of Tsuna's head, and jerked Tsuna closer to him. Tsuna felt his face get hot as Hibari was staring deep into his eyes.

"Herbivore…I want you…."

"WHAT?" Tsuna yelled, was Hibari confessing to him. He felt his cheeks flush.

"To join the disciplinary club," Hibari continued, knowing all and well he had just teased the boy.

He let go of Tsuna, and turned around.

Tsuna felt himself go even redder in embarrassment, he had genuinely thought Hibari was confessing to him, he wacked his head against the wall. Hibari turned around and gave him a weird look while raising an eyebrow.

"Well I don't want you to join, but Takeda-san wants you to join, so sent me to ask."

"O-oh, so t-that's why you're here."

"Why else herbivore."

Tsuna felt his brain swirl, and felt his shoulders slump, he felt so ashamed.

"So you better join, or my necks on the line, cause if you don't I'll…"

Hibari turned around and leaned in slowly to Tsuna who was now perched on the bed.

"I'll do more than bite you to death," he said seductively, become even redder.

"I-I-I will j-j-join," Tsuna mumbled.

Hibari's smile thickened.

"Good boy."

Hibari patted Tsuna on the head, and then turned and left.

As soon as Hibari was gone, Tsuna collapsed back onto his bed, his brain hurt majorly and his face felt like it was on fire.

"Hey Dame-Tsuna what's wrong?" said the annoying tutor who randomly appeared. Tsuna turned around glumly. Laying down on his bed and facing the wall he said,

"Nothing…"

**Authors Note: I hope this chapter was ok, it seems to short! . But please review, and fav. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own Hitman Reborn, blah blah blah you get the drill, WTF where are the drills *cough* stupid brain!**

**Please Review after reading, a happy author is a better author...or maybe just a pushy authors...yer...ok i'll shut up now... Enjoy chapter 4 ^^**

* * *

Tsuna had arrived late at school next morning, he had overslept again!

There was no one there but Hibari standing at the school gates, looking so pissed. Tsuna grimaced, and tried to sneak by.

SMACK! Tsuna yelped and winced.

"Herbivore. Were you trying to avoid me?"

Tsuna turned around to see the prefect towering over him. He laughed nervously, but he could tell Hibari wasn't finding this amusing.

"Herbivore get up."

With that command Tsuna shot up like a flash, he didn't want to get hit again, no way!

"Ai wants to see you, about joining the committee," he informed Tsuna who had looked away recalling yesterday's events, his cheeks flaring up.

"Hey herbivore, you dare ignore me," Hibari snarled, smacking him again on the head with the tonfa.

"Ow! Ow! I'm sorry Hibari-san," Tsuna cried.

"Good, now follow me."

Tsuna did as he was told and found himself outside the reception room, he had been in here once, but after getting beaten up by Hibari, he hadn't really entered again.

Hibari looked at the herbivore over his shoulder. He could see that he was being hesitant, and not following, and pulling an awkward face of 'oh should I go in there, oh but maybe I'll…'

"Come on herbivore," Hibari said sternly, and yanked Tsuna by his tie into the room.

She was sat on the sofa this time; normally Hibari would see her behind the desk, or even sitting on the desk.

"Ah~ Tsunayoshi! You came!" she beamed, making Tsuna blush and Hibari feel repulsed.

"M-M-Miss Takeda, you wanted to see me," Tsuna stuttered, his face crimson, as he stepped from foot to foot in a nervous jig.

"Don't be so formal Tsunayoshi! Call me Ai," she told him. What was with this greeting? Hibari frowned; did she like that 'herbivore' or something?

"H-Hai!" Tsuna squeaked, looking up towards the ceiling, hide his blushing cheeks. Hibari's eyes rolled at the sight of him, 'stupid herbivore'.

"So Tsunayoshi I would like you to join the disciplinary committee, now this means you'll lose a lot of school time, so…Hibari over there will tutor you," she explained, as she then went over to behind her desk and pulled out a brown paper bag.

Tsuna looked over at Hibari, was he really going to tutor him? I mean it was bad enough with Reborn beating him up during his tutoring, but with Hibari there, would he get beaten up even more? Tsuna looked down at Hibari's tonfas, silvery steel, they looked painful. All he could see in his head now was the image of Hibari beating him up senseless when he got questions wrong.

Hibari watched as that 'herbivore's' face turned pale, and he started trembling. What the hell was wrong with him?

Ai then took out a uniform, it was a lot like Hibari's, it had that really long coat. It also contained an arm band, with the words 'disciplinary committee' engraved onto it, Tsuna could notice a small band as well, and he wasn't quite sure what it was yet.

She took a glance at the boy, who was sweating bullets.

"Tsunayoshi-kun what's wrong?" she queried, he snapped out of his trance.

"Hiiieeee! I'm sorry!" he cried.

"Hey calm down Tsunayoshi-kun, now here is your uniform, you should get changed now, and we will start your duties today, so here." She handed him his uniform and started to make it out of the room, but before she left the room, she turned around and looked straight at Hibari.

"Hibari-san come now, let the boy get changed, so let's leave the room," she stated. Hibari raised an eyebrow, like it was to question why he had to leave, I mean they were both boys, you saw it everyday in PE, in the locker room.

"Come on!" she repeated sternly, he shrugged but then followed.

Tsuna dressed really quickly, the idea of making Hibari stand outside for too long was scary, and what if he hit him if he got impatient for making him wait too long.

Tsuna rushed to open the door, so he could let them back in. He opened it a crack, and squeaked 'I'm finished.'

Ai opened the door to see the boy, and her mind made it up completely, that coat definitely suited him, clothes like this suited him! She tried to hold herself back, trying not to glomp him. She suddenly looked away and seemed to choke, Hibari watched her disgustedly. 'Why does that face just remind me of that disgusting doctor' Hibari told himself as he saw his boss's face.

He then turned to look at Tsuna. He froze and studied him.

He did look awfully cute, the coat seemed a little big for him, but he noticed the choker around the boy's slender neck with a bell on it. Hibari scowled at the very cute accessory, and watched it jingle as Tsuna fidgeted.

He then positioned himself to look at his new 'boss's' face, it was completely red.

Hibari slapped himself on the face; his new boss was definitely a pervert.

"So do I look ok Hibari-san?" he heard the boy ask, and the bell jingled. Hibari took another glance at him; he looked like a little bird, maybe a canary, or maybe a little cat. He wasn't quite sure. Either way he wanted him to be his pet or his little toy, and he could tell that his boss wanted the same thing.

Hibari grunted a response as Ai turned to look Tsuna in the eye.

"You look very cute Tsunayoshi!" she giggled.

Tsuna's cheeks flushed and he threw his hand behind his head. Did he really want to look cute though, girl's only like real men that can protect them, didn't they?

"T-T-Thank you Ai."

"So… as of today Tsunayoshi, I want you to go with Hibari-san, he should be able to show you what to do? Won't you Hibari?" She shot him daggers, which made Hibari frown.

He nodded; maybe she was jealous because she couldn't play with her little toy?

"Come on herbivore," Hibari grunted and grabbed Tsuna again by his tie.

"H-H-Hibari-san, you're choking me."

"You better not be answering back to me herbivore."

"N-N-No sir."

And with that they left the room.

* * *

Ai was sat in the office alone; she was tapping her long perfectly shaped nails against the wooden desk. Then she scratched her head in frenzy.

"ARGH! WHY DIDN'T I TAKE HIM AROUND INSTEAD!"

After that outburst, she rested her chin on the edge of the desk, and exhaled.

'Stupid! Stupid! Ai!' she told herself, her face showing only a look of pure dissatisfaction.

She swivelled on her chair, but then she halted.

Hibari's face popped up into her mind. She folded her arms over her chest, and recalled Hibari's reaction when they walked in to see Tsuna.

Even though she couldn't get a full view of his face. Hibari's sadistic smile lingered on her mind.

She suddenly slammed her fist on the desk.

"I knew he was a pervert!" she shouted.

* * *

Hibari threw occasional glances back at the _herbivore_ behind him. He seemed to be staring intensely at something.

However when Hibari looked forward he couldn't see anything. He stopped, and Tsuna bumped into him.

"Ow," he heard the herbivore say, while letting out a quiet moan.

"H-H-Hibari-san is something wrong?" he questioned. Hibari twisted around to gaze at the _herbivore._

As he stared into the _herbivore's_ eyes, he watched him quiver.

"H-H-H-Hibari-san?" Tsuna squeaked.

"Herbivore? What were you just looking at?" he enquired, still wondering what that boy was concentrating on so deeply.

"N-N-N-Nothing?" he squealed, shaking his head hysterically. Hibari stared at him blankly, and then returned Tsuna's response with a frown.

"I see."

There was an awkward silence between the two of them, until Hibari hit him over the head.

"Owwww," the herbivore whined, and gazed up at Hibari in hope for a sympathetic look. Nothing, well what a surprise.

"Herbivore, you're a bother, and I would really like to bite you to death, but my neck is on the line if I don't so…

Hibari then grabbed him making Tsuna jump, he dragged Tsuna all the way out of the hallway into the quad.

Then threw Tsuna onto the floor in front of him.

"See them over there…"

He perched down next to the whinging _herbivore_ and pointed towards a couple of obvious delinquents that weren't very far from them.

"We need to take them back to class, and if they play up back to the reception room were I can bite them to death."

With the phrase 'bite them to death' Tsuna observed Hibari's very creepy smile.

"Herbivore…go over there and do what I just told you."

"EHHH? But what if they don't—

Hibari shot him daggers, and with that Tsuna dashed off towards the delinquents.

"Umm… Please go back to class now!" Tsuna squeaked loudly at the delinquents who just shrugged and scoffed.

"Or what?" one questioned and began to close in on Tsuna. Hibari felt his eyes narrow as he watched the thug that was getting to close to that herbivore order his companions to leave.

'What was he up to?' Hibari wondered, watching the other two thugs slink off, groaning about why the boss got to beat up the twerp and they didn't.

As they headed for the school gates, Hibari cornered them and clouted both of them on the head making them unconscious.

He then rushed back to see what type of situation the herbivore was in.

Tsuna felt himself shaking. This guy was majorly too tall, and why did he seem to be getting closer and closer to him.

Tsuna stepped back, and found that he had backed himself into a corner, he had failed already.

He felt like crap, now Hibari was going to be angry with him for not being able to complete something so simple.

"I-I-I would like you to return to class, or I will have to take you over to the reception room, w-where the head of the disciplinary committee will deal with your punishment," Tsuna squeaked, he saw the delinquent laugh, and his back brushed against the wall which he was trapped up against.

"Wow. How scary."

Now Tsuna was pressed right against the wall with no escape, the giant thug looming over him, leering.

Tsuna squirmed when the guy caressed his cheek.

"You're pretty cute, aww and you're even more tempting with that little bell round your neck. You're like a little cute animal, hey want to be Senpai's little pet," the guy sniggered, and then pressed himself up against Tsuna.

Tsuna shrieked. Hibari began to lunge forward, that creep was taking it too far.

"GYAHHHH"

The delinquent shrieked and flew half a mile. Hibari's eyes widened, but then narrowed. _Oh for fuck's sake._

* * *

**Authors Note: First off….REVIEWWWW! 8D Please! Sorry that was a bit crazy! Hieeee please forgive me! I was marathoning this anime today, god I love it!**

**Sorry *cough* so I hoped you like this chapter. I don't know why I made everyone giant perverts. *cough* inner mind: That's cause you're a pervert yourself *cough* NANIII! I ate pie so I'm hyper….ok that's just stupid.**

**Please review, I can't say that enough. I love feedback.**

**If you review, you can have some virtual pie ^-^ I really want to involve Mukuro in this story, just don't know where to put him. I like the idea of him and Hibari fighting over him, maybe that'll be a separate fic. Oh and the little bell, wouldn't be really if Tsuna wore a collar…or is that just me being creepy.**

**Next chapter will be out soon! Sorry if Hibari is too OCCC…. FORGIVE ME! xD sorry, I'm being nuts!**


End file.
